The spider's silk
by SH0GUN666
Summary: WARNING: this fanfic contains heavy and graphic sexual content, as well as possibly disturbing content. This is NOT for the eyes of minors.


Now we go back to the hunter, killing brain suckers in byrgenwerth. It was a very old building, with shelves upon shelves full of old books. He wondered about the origins of these very ancient books as he fought. It was dark, so he carried a hunter's torch so that it was easier for him to fight. After many mercy killings of the current residents, he came across a large stone balcony, and right in the front of it was a small ledge that extended out to what seemed like a ocean or a sea. He starred at it for a while, then felt the sudden urge to jump off. Suddenly, he started to slowly walk towards the ledge with no recollection of wanting to stop or choose another route. He was now at the ledge and he looked down at the cold and unforgiving water. Strangely, it was honing a circle of white under the water. He lifted his foot over the edge and let his weight pull him down. He fell for a couple of seconds then went through the water and onto a second layer, which surprisingly enough felt solid. Is was very foggy and the water underneath him was still moving. He looked around and saw something in the distance. It was quite large and it seemed alive, so he slowly approached with caution.

He got close enough to make out what it was. It seemed like a spider queen of some kind, though it did not resemble much of a spider at all. It had stems growing on it's back, which glowed a bright white. It had a head of many eyes and a small mouth in the front. It also had strange appendages going on its backside. He slowly approached the front of it. It seemed neutral and did not look like it wanted to attack at all. "Greetings hunter, I am rom, the vacuous spider. As well as the ruler of the moonside lake." It hissed in his mind. He did not wish to parish from the hands of a ruler, so he kneeled in her prescence. "Hunter, there is something I wish to ask of thee" he looked up at the pumps like head of the spider. "I have remained down here for a very long time, and I have some "feelings" that need to be satisfied, but I cannot find a way that I could satisfy this need" he knew what her proposal was, and he did not want to partake in this, but he wished not to upset her. So he responded with a slight nod. "Very well, hunter. But I must suppress the movement of your entire body, so that you may not try to escape or fight" after she said that, the hunter felt a sudden stabbing pain in his ankle. He looked down to find a large spider had bitten his ankle. He then felt dizzy and disoriented, he eventually went limp and passed out from the poison.

He woke up a few minutes later, with his whole body numb and covered in thick webbing. He couldn't even try to struggle, since the poison was still pumping through his veins. He looked down in front of him, to see rom standing over him. She looked to her left and made a very strange noise, possibly a signal of some kind. Then a spider approached the hunter, placed a sharp leg on his waist and made a slit over his pelvis. Though he could not feel anything else on his body, he could only feel his phallus. It was already hard and rom took a long stare at it. He couldn't control his emotions, a small part of his brain said no, everywhere else said yes. Rom slowly approached the hunter and lowered her head to him. "There's no use trying to deny me, hunter. The only thing you are capable of doing is lying there and...relaxing" he watched as her long teeth slowly retracted and stuffed his now rock hard phallus into her mouth. He moaned very pitifully but at the same time, he arched very slightly. He could feel Avery cravas and lump inside her mouth, it felt amazing, even though his mind was on fire with the want to get out of the area, he couldn't resist. Rom moaned softly as she sucked and had heavy breathing. He could feel her tounge wrap and curl around his cock. He tossed and turned his head as she pressed her head further and further until the whole thing was throbbing deep inside her mouth. The hunter began to moan very loudly, signaling that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He then started to release inside her mouth, covering the walls inside with his cum. She starred deep into his eyes as he finished ejaculating.

She pulled her head off of his phallus and some of his cum dripped from her mouth as he starred at the mess he made. "Hehehe, I wonder if there's anything else your willing to devote to me" shortly after she said that, she rotated around, this was something he urged for very much. The appendages on her rear then slowly wrapped around his shaft and stroked it slowly. He quickly got another erection and rom slowly slid it inside her. She was very tight and it felt as if the walls inside were alive. He could hear her moans and wheezing inside his head, it was music to his ears. He could hear slapping against his waist behind her moans. Her appendages rubbed against his mask and under it. she began to pick up the speed as time went by. She went faster and faster until she was slamming herself onto his cock. Now there was very loud moaning and heavy breathing inside the mind of the hunter, he knew that she was close. "Oh gallent hunter, are you going to release inside me again!?" She moaned loudly as she continued to ride him like her personal toy. Then with one final slam, she began to scream with pleasure as he rapidly came deep inside, string by string of his hot essence.

She pulled herself off of him and turned back to him. "You've done well, hunter. The poison will last another hour. But otherwise, you're free to go" she then turned to a spider and gave it the same signal to cut him loose. The spider then placed the same sharp leg at the bottom of his neck and slid it down, cutting the web as the leg traveled downwards. The hunter was now cut loose, but temporarily paralyzed for the next hour. So he decided to pass the time by sleeping. Rom placed a leg over his mask. "Sleep well hunter, may you be rested for the hunt"


End file.
